


"Okay, who do I kill?"

by Zaniida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Someone's Gonna Die for This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: Nobody touches the helmet.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	"Okay, who do I kill?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apyewackety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/gifts).



> And my Christmas present to the fandom in general: Loki being annoyed.
> 
>  **apyewackety** , I know it's not your usual style of art, but I thought you might get a chuckle out of this one ^_^ I've quite enjoyed your art over the past few months.

[](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1950421)

**Author's Note:**

> My time to post things this morning has run out, so I didn't quite put the finishing touches on this piece (might later), don't have time to get fancy with this comment section, and haven't quite finished my _Person of Interest_ fic (which should also go out later today), but I hope y'all like the pic ~|^_^|~


End file.
